


Как клубочек в лапах

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Active Concent, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: В этот раз Триш начинает первой
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Как клубочек в лапах

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Laetans member** | [diary](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3341010)
> 
> Леди и Триш только начинают отношения, таймлайн между аниме и четверкой

― Тебе нравится моя шея, ― отмечает Триш, ― ты могла бы меня связать так, что мои ладони оказались бы прямо на ней и...

Слишком податливо.

― Нет.

Триш лишь насмешливо и почти нежно дёргает уголком рта ― не бойся, мы только поиграем.

Выглядит слишком идеально.

Настолько, что хочется на миг закрыть глаза и перестать переживать: а сейчас, а теперь, почему ей снова так неловко?

Леди наконец-таки тянется к шнуровке: едва слышно, но иногда ей хочется замереть, когда Триш выдыхает вместе с ослабленными нитями на корсаже.

Раздевать её собственноручно ― это право, которое заслуживают каждый раз.

Мэри же хочется наоборот, сделать всё по её щелчку ― чтобы не терять время, чтобы успеть посмотреть. И не зря: отбрасывая корсаж, Триш отводит руки чуть назад, словно крылья. Вперёд, к ней.

Всего лишь верх. Она уже видела, каждый раз ― жалела, что не может замереть, как в первый.

Следы от швов хочется и расчесать, и размять, и целовать до холодных отпечатков слюны. Особенно на спине, под лопатками ― Триш вздрагивает, сдавленно просит ещё.

Она нетерпеливо выдыхает, но смотрит: ей нравится привычка Леди проползать между её широко расставленных на кровати колен.

Леди опирается на локти, волосы Триш снова убирает в хвост и они не хлещут — лишь щекочут по бедру.

― Сейчас, я забыла про перчатки.

Те занимают своё место на столике мотеля, сбивая верхушку газетной стопки.

― В яблочко, ― комментирует Триш.

И расстёгивает молнию на штанах.  
Конечно же, она не смертная, не слабая, случись что вне их встреч ― вырвется, снова предлагая связать ей лодыжки. Но Леди не нужна даже иллюзия её беспомощности. Только ответы на вопросы.

― Мне можно снять до колен?

Триш мотает головой и наклоняется чуть ниже, словно в стеснении, прикрывая пах левой рукой:

― Лучше ложись и смотри.

Леди искренне пытается думать, что это не привычка просто демоницы: отказывая, предлагать что-нибудь взамен, будто извиняясь.

Как хорошо, что Триш не переняла её ни у одной из вынужденных так делать смертных.

И как хорошо, что она совсем близко, Леди почти тесно.

Настолько, что неважен щелчок и коротенькая вспышка перед глазами, а важна лишь тёплая кожа вместо штанов под пальцами, важны волосы на лобке, мимолётно щекочущие живот, важно то, как прилипает язык к нёбу, когда Леди спрашивает Триш:

― Может, пальцы?

Себе Леди говорит, что холодок над пупком – это лишь от нетерпения, это не капелька на коже, ведь Триш ещё мало, Триш пока нужно решить, продолжат они или нет.

Триш бросает в ответ:

― Нет, сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты успела лизнуть мне соски.

Леди понимает, о чём она, когда от нетерпения начинает ёрзать, расстёгивая портупею и пуговицы на рубашке. Триш медленно гладит себя ладонью, то смыкая пальцы, то расставляя пятерню: словно не решаясь ощупать у самого клитора, сжать. И пока размыкаются пальцы, Леди видно, где же Триш так хочется, чтобы она успела.

Триш нависает над ней, а затем просит:

― Только не торопись. Возможно, будет кое-что ещё.

Леди уточняет:

— А руки?

Триш кладёт ладони Леди к себе на бёдра:

― Не попадёшь ― тогда целуй мои пальцы.

И Леди целует: до вздохов на ухо, до знакомой ареолы под языком, до мига, когда хочется замереть, прижимаясь губами к соску между пальцев.

Слишком идеально? Что ж, можно считать, что она уже давно соблазнилась. Но для «слишком» Триш чересчур человечно шмыгает носом и просит ещё раз ― теперь уже повторить, неожиданно лизнув у другой груди.

И чуть выпрямляясь, пытается коротко прокашляться:

― Ты быстро наловчилась. Именно такой неожиданности мне бы и хотелось.

Разогнувшись, Триш трёт запястье и тут же прикрывает рукой лобок: от желтизны волос её пальцы выглядят ещё светлее. Конечно же, она попросит, чтобы на это смотрели.

Но Леди уже молит, гладя Триш по пояснице:

― Сними с меня рубашку. И... И лифчик тоже. Можно с засосами.

Триш скользит свободной рукой ей под спину, а второй ― раздвигает губы, начиная от клитора. И Леди хочется вывернуться, выскользнуть из собственной такой лишней одежды, как из старой змеиной шкуры.

Останавливает её лишь рука под плечом ― медленно спускающая лямку расстегнутого лифчика.

― Потрогай меня под одеждой, прошу.

Триш становится поближе. Большой палец и мизинец легко давят Леди на соски — как раз когда свободной рукой Триш давит на губы у самой уздечки: клитор изредка мелькает под пальцами ― вверх-вниз.

Леди не успевает сказать: нет-нет, всё хорошо. Или — мне хорошо, не спеши, можешь никуда не торопиться или не успевать за нас обеих.

Просто закрывает глаза и ждёт, как бы ни хотелось что-то нетерпеливо шикнуть для Триш: скорей, скорей.

― Кажется, тебе этого недостаточно, так ведь? ― выдыхает ей на ухо Триш.

Леди, медленно подбирая слова, придвигается поближе:

― Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Медленно. А я буду гладить тебя где захочешь.

Вместо ответа Мэри лишь кивает.

Триш, накрывая её волной волос, мурлыкает на другое ухо:

― Живот.

Мэри, с повисшими на запястьях рукавами рубашки, послушно тянется, чувствуя и мешающий лифчик, и впадину пупка под ладонью.

Пальцы Триш двигаются всё быстрее.

Мэри хочется верить, что они такие скользкие, потому что она не первая девушка или женщина для Триш.

Предположить другие способы так научиться... Нет, ни за что, Триш того не заслужила, даже если это были не приказы Мундуса.

― Плечи, ― выдыхает ей в шею Триш.

Лямки от лифчика оттягивают сгибы локтей, слышится шуршание и Триш легко стягивает с Мэри рукава рубашки и впившиеся в кожу бретели.

Леди старается не вдавить в Триш пальцев, но та снова шепчет на ухо:

― Слышала про щупальцы, которыми можно соблазнить? Нравится думать о них?

Мэри мотает головой:

― Нет, твои... Пальцы... Лучше... Скользят...

Триш довольно выдыхает:

― Правда? Хм-м, а теперь ― шея.

Мэри тянется выше и кажется, с трудом попадает: к ладони Триш хочется то придвинуться поближе, то наоборот, расслабиться, прочувствовать всё, что она умеет делать, всё, что покажет.

― Ещё, ― мелодично напоминает ей Триш, ― Ты замечательно участвуешь.

Достаточно? Замечательно? Ладно, это хорошо, решает Мэри, касаясь её шеи лишь кончиками пальцев ― то, что с её мозолями слишком ощутимо, интенсивно, но и не равносильно ни боли, ни щекотке.

Одну руку неумолимо тянет вниз ― поближе к ладони Триш, к её так некстати замедлившимся пальцам.

― Триш, ― просит Мэри.

Ответ тянется долго, так же долго, как постепенно замедляются вокруг клитора Леди скользящие пальцы Триш.

Снова мелодичный, медленный шепот:

― Хочешь, будет так же медленно? Или язык?

Леди отвечает:

― Нет... Я... Ты...

Пальцы Триш движутся ещё медленней.

Невыносимо медленно, в тон её мыслям.

― Я... Я... Язык...

Триш торопливо шепчет:

― Будет, не успеешь и «ещё» простонать.

Мэри не успевает кивнуть ― лишь чувствует скользящие пальцы Триш и молит:

― Быстрей... А теперь медленно и... Ох, чере... Чередуй...

Триш смешливо шепчет что-то ещё, но Леди уже не вслушивается, не задумывается про идеальный темп и будто становится одним единственным ощущением: медленно водящие пальцы вверх, к клитору ― быстрое движение языком вниз. Быстро вниз, медленно — вверх. Быстро вниз и медле...

Она зажмуривается и оргазм оказывается резким, почти в унисон со сжатыми до ярких точек веками.

Звуки.

Дыхание.

Желание не выныривать из этого ощущения.

И Триш, Триш, Триш ― единственное слово, медленно возвращающее к реальности.

Леди медленно ищет её ладонями, забывая открыть глаза.

А найдя ― хочет сделать ей так же хорошо, заоблачно, показать, что она стоит всего того, что с ней делает.

Мэри медленно моргает и вдыхает запах пота: её и Триш ― смешавшийся, общий.

Вдохнув ― любуется: сквозь волосы Триш просвечивает дневной свет, чуть припухший рот замирает в улыбке, весь вид точно у сытой дикой кошки, которая внезапно урчит и играется с клубком. Мэри кажется, что именно она этим клубочком и побывала ― но с той большой разницей, что её никто не подумает разорвать на нитки, закатить в пыльный угол или вонзить несколько острых когтей, хотя порой про Триш так и не скажешь.

― Такую тебя хочется запомнить.

Триш довольно улыбается:

― Какую именно?

Леди смотрит на неё и долго-долго ищет слова.

― Нет, сейчас я слов не подберу. Ты над этим постаралась.

Триш смеётся и осторожно перемещается поближе к её лицу.

И теперь видно её длинные губы и клитор между очень светлых волос, часто колышащийся от дыхания живот, бёдра, на которых буквально на глазах сходят засосы.

― Уже можно? ― слышит Леди в ответ. ― Я хочу присесть.

― Да.

― Точно? ― торопливо переспрашивает Триш.

И Мэри повторяет ей раз за разом, выводя на ней языком: да, да.


End file.
